Loyalties
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Juliana Stark is the twin sister of Robb Stark and is happy with her life in Winterfell, but when the King comes, it will change everything. She must learn that even though she must leave home she will have to find where her loyalty stands. With her blood family or the family she was forced to marry into. Jaime/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Game of Thrones story, but my first one that isn't a Robb story. So that is different for me. Haha. I have lots of plans for this story, so I hope you enjoy it!

A/N2: Thank you Maddie Rose for being such an amazing beta as always!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Raise your bow arm a bit more."

Lady Juliana Stark watched as her youngest sister practiced with the bow. They weren't too far from the training yard, but they were far enough away to be away from their mother's watchful eyes. The Lady of Winterfell did not approve of Juliana teaching Arya the things she knew about fighting. It was a known fact that Lady Catelyn Stark refuse to acknowledge the fact that her eldest daughter knew how to use not only a bow and arrow, but a sword as well.

"Much better Arya."

"Do you think I will be better than Bran?"

With a smile on her lips, Juliana smiled at her sister. "Only if you keep practicing."

"Why doesn't mother allow you to practice in the open? She doesn't seem to mind when I do it."

"That is because you are still young," Juliana sighed as she began to pick up the arrows. "I am the eldest daughter of the Lord and Lady of Winterfell and I am at the age where I can be married. Mother believes if someone sees me doing this then the chances of me getting married would not be good."

"You could stay in Winterfell," Arya suggested. "Everyone loves you here. I don't believe you could be happy away from the whole family. Robb wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Mother doesn't think you should have a direwolf. I heard her say so, but even Sansa has one."

"It is all about reputation with her right now."

"Is that why you sneak out at night and take her running in the woods with Jon and Ghost?" Arya asked as they packed their horses back up. "You could take Nymeria if you wanted. She loves being with Arrow."

"I shall take her tonight then," Juliana smiled. "When the king arrives it will be harder to get out unseen."

"I wonder what he wants," Arya said. "The king I mean. It must important if he's coming all the way from King's Landing to Winterfell."

"I look forward to when he leaves," Juliana said as she helped her sister onto the horse. "Mother has been wanting me to do more and more in preparation for the arrival of the king. I am sure that he is still a while away."

"Maybe he has come to pay respect to our aunt. He was in love with her."

"But why would he bring the queen and everyone else?"

"I don't know."

"Nymeria! Arrow! Home!"

As soon as Juliana saw the dire wolves get up from where they had been laying, she got onto the horse behind Arya. When they saw them take off, the direwolves took off to run beside the horse. It didn't take long for the ladies to reach Winterfell. Juliana steered the horse into the stables. Before she could get off and then help Arya down, she saw that her brother's were already there. Jon Snow, her half brother helped Arya while Juliana's twin brother helped her.

"Aren't you ladies supposed to be with your Septa?"

"Mother has agreed that I no longer need one."

"And what of Arya?" Robb asked.

"I was giving her a lesson."

"A lesson in what?" he inquired.

"The proper way to shoot a bow."

"Your mother would not approve." Jon Snow said.

Looking at the man that spoke, she gave him a smile. Jon Snow was her father's bastard child. The Stark children never thought of him that way, they loved him. He was their brother no matter what anyone said. Although her mother didn't see it that way, it didn't matter to them. They were a family.

"Then I guess that you shouldn't tell her." Juliana smiled at him before turning her head to look at her twin brother. "Robb I would like to take Grey Wind from you tonight. I plan to take Nymeria and Arrow on a run tonight with Jon and Ghost."

"And why would you do that?" Robb questioned her. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"He's getting lazy," Arya said. "It would be best to let them take him and get some exercise in."

"And what of Shaggydog, Lady, and Bran's unnamed wolf?"

"We took Lady the other day. She seemed to enjoy it." Jon told him as the stable master took the horse from Juliana.

"You will both be caught," Robb told them. "One of these days."

"Not if someone doesn't tell," Juliana argued. "We are just allowing the wolves to have some extra exercise."

Turning from his twin sister, Robb looked to Arya. "Off to your lessons before mother finds what you have been up to."

"Does that mean-"

"He won't." Juliana smiled at her. "Now Robb don't you and Jon have an archery lesson to teach to Bran?"

"That we do," Jon Snow smiled. "Shall we see you at dinner?"

"You shall."

Following her sister Arya towards where her and Sansa's lessons with the septa would normally take place, they ran into their mother. Juliana had a feeling this might have happened.

"And where have you ladies been?"

Not giving Arya a chance to tell her mother anything, Juliana spoke first. "Forgive me mother. I know Arya and Sansa had lessons today, but I was not feeling well earlier and I wished to get some fresh air, but I did not want to go alone. I convinced Arya that you would not mind if she were there to make sure that I was alright."

Looking between her eldest and youngest daughters, Catelyn Stark nodded to them. "Best get cleaned up then. Would hate to keep you from the septa Arya."

When Juliana saw that Arya was out of hearing range, she looked to her mother. "I wish to speak to you mother. About the wolves."

"What of them?" Lady Stark asked.

"Will we have to keep them locked away while the King is here?"

"Do you not think it would be best?" Catelyn questioned her daughter as they started walking to make sure that Arya make it to her lessons.

"I think it would be unfair to the wolves. They sleep in our chambers, they protect us from things that we don't know about."

"And here I thought that was your father and my job. To protect our children."

"When you can't be with us," Juliana said. "Does it not make you feel better knowing that we have protection with us? When they are fully grown, that is when no one will want to mess with them."

"They are still pups."

"They are larger than the average puppy."

"Indeed."

"So can we keep them with us?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you mother."

Hugging her mother before heading in another direction before she could stuck doing something for King Robert's visit, Juliana smiled as she found Grey Wind with Arrow just laying in the grass near a tree.

"Come on you two. Robb has to give Bran a lesson in archery and I did not sleep well. You two are too mischievous to leave alone for too long."

Bending down, she picked up Grey Wind before she heard his owner's voice.

"You already have one wolf and now you are trying to steal mine?"

Turning and smiling at him, Juliana shook her head. "I am taking the troublemakers inside while you and Jon are giving Bran his archery lesson."

"Maybe Grey Wind would like to attend," Robb said with a smile on his face.

"Yes and maybe one day I'll marry Theon Greyjoy. We know both those things shall never happen. Now go along and be a good little lord of Winterfell and teach your brother how to shoot an arrow without hurting himself. And when you can admit to yourselves that you need my help, I shall gladly assist you."

Turning her back on her brother, she carried his direwolf inside the castle and towards her chambers. She didn't need to look to find out if her own direwolf was following, because she already knew that he was. Arrow was a very stubborn direwolf, but he was perfect to Juliana.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she continued walking towards her chambers. She passed by Sansa's room. She could hear her talking to someone about a dress she had just made. Arya was never going to be impressed by such things, she was too much like their father. Well at least it seemed that way to Juliana. But her mother had always told her that she had to be a lady first and then when it was time she would be someone's wife.

Slipping into her room, Juliana put Grey Wind on the floor and waited for Arrow to come into the room. Watching him get inside the room, she smiled at him before closing the door.

Laying down on her bed, she closed her eyes. But before she could even drift off to sleep, she heard two pups start to whine. With a small laugh, she opened her eyes. "Come on you spoiled wolves."

Needing no more than those words, both Grey Wind and Arrow were on the bed trying to find the most comfortable spot. Arrow settled in next to her knees while his brother settled next to her chest. Knowing the two direwolves were looking out for her made falling asleep easier.

It felt as if she had just fallen asleep when she heard loud knocking on her chamber door. Turning her head she saw that Ghost, Jon's direwolf had also joined her on the bed. When the knocking didn't cease, Juliana let out a sigh as she sat up. Grey Wind took that as the opportunity to climb into her lap. Before the knocking could continue, she yelled for whoever it was to enter.

Watching as the door opened to reveal not only her brother Robb but her father's ward as well. Theon Greyjoy. If there was one man in all of Winterfell that she could not stand nor trust, it was him. There was just something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. Straightening her back as she made her hands busy in petting Grey Wind who wasn't moving to his master's side.

"Are you stealing all of the wolves, sister?"

"Ghost is always welcomed," Juliana said as her eyes moved from Robb to Theon. "Unlike some."

"Juliana…." Robb said drawing her attention back to him. "There is no need to-"

"Why are you here?" Juliana asked interrupting him as Grey Wind moved to put himself between her and Theon. "And don't tell me you were looking for Grey Wind."

"Cut the attitude Juliana." Theon told her with a sneer.

"You may leave my chambers Theon. I don't want you here."

Her glare was something Robb was used to, but not at the depth that she was giving it to his friend.

"I don't-"

"Leave us," Robb said as he watched Grey Wind with his twin sister before looking to Theon. "Now."

The grin upon Theon's face was that of victory after Robb turned his attention back to his sister. Once Theon was out of the room, he moved to close the door. Grey Wind relaxed back into her lap.

"Something has changed. Whenever Theon is around, you have this attitude. I don't like it."

"Then don't come around me."

"What is happening? You are my other half, my twin sister. You can tell me anything."

"No I cannot," Juliana said as she felt the tears in her eyes. "I love you Robb, you are my twin, but there are things that I cannot even tell you. Please believe me that if I thought you could help I would tell you, but I cannot. I keep this from you to protect you."

"Ana…"

"Please do not ask me again."

Nodding his head, he took Grey Wind from her. "Mother and Father wish to speak to you. Now."

Without another word, he walked out of her room without a second glance.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you as always Maddie Rose for being such a great friend and beta!

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

_Knocking on the door to her parents chambers, Juliana waited until she heard her father's voice telling her to enter the room. Opening the door, she took a deep breath before walking inside. Arrow and Ghost were right behind her._

"_Close the door."_

_Looking at father with a worried glance, she nodded her head before turning back to close the door. Taking a seat on the large bed as she had done since she was a small child, Juliana lifted Ghost up after Arrow made himself comfortable next to her leg on the bed._

"_Am I in some sort of trouble?" Juliana asked, her gaze going back and forth between her parents._

"_Should you be?" Lady Catelyn Stark asked her._

"_I do not know…"_

"_Daughter you are not in trouble," Lord Eddard Stark told her as he took a seat in a chair that sat across from the bed. He smiled at her when he noticed that she relaxed with knowing she wasn't in any trouble. "Do you like Winterfell?"_

"_I love Winterfell, father," Juliana said, slightly puzzled by his words. "It is all that I have ever known."_

"_That is right." Lady Stark said._

"_You know nothing of King's Landing or anything in the south."_

"_You did not ask if I cared about the south. I can tell you now that I do not."_

"_Juliana, we believe that the king comes and he will ask your father to become the next hand of the king."_

"_But that would mean you would have to leave Winterfell. The Starks don't belong in King's Landing, they belong in the North."_

"_We do not know if that is his intent, but it is a possibility." Lord Stark said._

"_You have not told this to Robb or the others," Juliana asked as Ghost moved around in her lap before settling down once again. "Have you?"_

"_No, we have not." Catelyn said. "And we would keep it that way."_

"_Robb is the next Lord of Winterfell. I'm just the daughter you will marry off one day. Why tell me this?"_

"_You are not just the daughter we will marry off. Who said you were so?"_

"_No one said anything. I know it will be my duty to marry and leave Winterfell one day."_

"_If the king asks me to be the next hand of the king then I plan to take Arya, Sansa and Bran with me. They will need to learn the ways of the south."_

"_Sansa will gladly go with you and so will Bran. Arya will fight you on it. She does not wish to leave Winterfell. She does not wish to be a proper lady like Sansa."_

"_And what of you?"_

"_What about me father?"_

"_Would you go south for me? To keep the peace with Arya?"_

"_I do not mean to be disrespectful father, but Robb will try to fight you on this. He believes that my place is somewhere he can reach easily. He will not like me going south."_

"_The decision does not belong to your brother. Any of them. I am asking for your help Juliana. You are old enough to make your own choice." Lord Stark said watching his daughter._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?" Lady Stark asked, already knowing the answer to her inquiry. _

"_Yes, I will go with you to King's Landing if the king asks you to become the hand of the king."_

"_It will be good for you. Perhaps there will be someone who will seek your hand in marriage."_

"_Anyone is better than a Greyjoy."_

_That caught Lord Stark's attention. "Has Theon said something to you? Done something?"_

"_He thinks one day I shall marry him because he has Robb's favor."_

"_I see," Lord Stark said watching as Juliana stood up with Jon's direwolf in her arms. "Any you do not return the feeling? You do not wish to marry him?"_

"_I would rather die old and alone."_

_Nodding his head in understanding, Lord Stark put his hand out to see the pup in her arms. Walking over to her father, she placed Ghost in his hands. "He is growing very fast. Did Jon tell you he was the runt?"_

"_Even the runts of the family will surprise you."_

"_Yes they will," Lord Stark said handing the pup back to her. "Do not speak of what was said here to anyone."_

"_Of course father."_

_Leaning down, she placed a kiss upon his cheek before heading to the door. Before passing her mother, she gave her a quick kiss as well. Opening the door, Arrow got up fast and ran to the open door._

A week had passed since her conversation in her parents chambers. The King and his family had arrived two days ago. From the window in her bedroom she saw Jon practicing with his sword. It was only last night that he broke some news to her that she never thought she would hear out of his mouth. He was going to go with Uncle Benjen to take the black. He wanted to become a man of the Night's Watch. Taking her eyes off her half brother, Juliana looked and saw that Robb was arguing with their father about something and he wasn't being quiet. Although she couldn't hear from the confides of her room, she could see her twin's face turning red before pointing in her direction. It worried her when he got that upset.

Moving away from the window, she closed the shutters before grabbing her cloak off the chair and heading out the door before Arrow or one of the other pups that were in her chambers tried to get out. The pups were locked in her room on some days and on others they were divided between her room or one of her siblings.

As she used the secret pathway she got to the courtyard quicker than if she had taken the way the guests that would come to Winterfell would use. Walking quickly she started going towards Robb and her father, when she was grabbed. Spinning to look at who dared to grab her, her eyes met Theon's.

"What do you think you are doing?" Juliana questioned him as she glared at him. "Let go of me, Greyjoy."

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations on your new engagement."

Tugging her arm away from him did nothing except get him to make his grip tighter. "I said to let go of me!"

"_Theon."_

Hearing her father's voice, Juliana was able to free herself from his hand. Backing away from him she head three sets of feet coming towards her. Making sure she was out of Theon's reach, she looked over and saw who had joined them. She already knew her father did, but Robb was with him as was Jaime Lannister.

"What do you think you are doing?" Robb asked, taking his twin's hand as he moved to block her from Theon. "She told you to let her go."

"We were just talking."

"We were not." Juliana said in a defiant tone of voice. "I did not come to see you. I had wished to speak with my father."

"I just wanted to wish you luck in your marriage." Theon said as looked from her to Jaime Lannister and then to Lord Stark.

"What is he talking about?" Juliana asked as she withdrew her hand from her brother's. "Father?"

"Prepare my horse," Lord Stark said to his ward. "There is something I must do. And prepare Robb's as well. He will be coming with me."

"Yes, Lord Stark."

Watching Theon disappear towards the stables, Juliana moved around her brother so that she could have her father's attention. "What did he mean?"

"The King has found you husband." Robb spoke before his father could choose his words.

"Did you not give me your word, father?" Juliana asked him as she slowly backed away from him. "Why would you agree when you had already promised?"

"Sansa is to marry Prince Joffrey when she becomes of age," Lord Stark told his eldest daughter. "But the king wished to bind the Lannister and Stark houses in hopes we will forgive and forget the past."

"Lannister?" Juliana asked, her eyes going wide in surprise. "You would have me marry a Lannister?"

"Not just any Lannister." Ser Jaime stated.

Turing and looking at him for the first time since he arrived in the courtyard when all of Winterfell welcomed the King and his company. He was older than her, that much was obvious, but she did not like the smirk that laid upon his face.

"You will marry Jaime Lannister in three days time."

Juliana could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she would not shed them in front of the man she was being forced to marry, nor would she allow any other person to see her cry. Running away from the three men that had stopped Theon from bothering her, she did not care where she went. All she knew was that she needed to get away and fast so that no one would dare follow her. Seeing Robb's horse already saddled to go with her father's, Juliana grabbed the reins and pulled him away from her father's horse. Getting into the saddle, she saw that Theon was walking her way. Urging her horse forward, Juliana rode out of the stables of Winterfell and out of the castle grounds without any of her brothers or and of the direwolves.

When Juliana came upon an area in the forest that was secluded, she demounted. Hanging onto the reins, she walked Robb's horse over to the stream so that he could drink. Sitting down with her back to the tree, Juliana sighed. She was confused about so many things. One thing was for sure, Sansa will be happy with her marriage arrangement, but she was not. How could she be? She was to be married into the Lannister family and not only that she was to wed the King Slayer of all the Lannisters.

Hearing hooves, Juliana froze. She didn't have any weapons on her nor did the horse. Then she heard something. It was a small howl.

With a smile upon her face, she knew it was Arrow. It didn't take him long to find her. What she didn't expect was to see her brother, Jon Snow with Ghost and a grim look upon his face.

"How stupid can you be Juliana?"

"Jon…"

"You left Winterfell as the sun is lowering. You didn't tell anyone where you were going and you didn't take Arrow or someone that could protect you. What if something happened to you? How do you think everyone would feel?"

"Jon, I-"

"No!" Jon said as he stood in front of her. "You know better!"

"I know!" Juliana said as she finally raised her voice to her brother before getting to her feet. "I know that I know better Jon, but I was too angry to think about what would happen to myself. I just had to get away from them. From all of them."

"What happened?" Jon asked, his hand going to her face in order to get her to look at him in the eyes. "Did Theon try something?"

"How do you know about what Theon has been doing?"

"You might be good at keeping secrets, but so am I. Now tell me. Was it him?" Jon questioned her.

"It was him and it father and it was the King Slayer. All of them!" Juliana shouted in aggregation.

Slipping his cloak from his shoulders, Jon placed it around his sister's so that she wouldn't be cold. "What are you speaking about?"

"Father has made two marriage arrangements. Sansa is to marry Prince Joffrey." She told him.

"That will make her very happy. Who else has he arranged a marriage for?"

"Me," Juliana said and she bent down and picked Arrow up and held him in her arms. "He has agreed to marry me to Ser Jaime Lannister. In three days. I just found out."

"This could not have been his idea," Jon said as he took her direwolf from her and placed him back on the ground before bringing her into his arms. "Father hates the Lannisters."

"It was the king's idea. He cannot tell him no. So I am to lose everything when I marry him."

* * *

A/N: Well there is the next chapter! I'm already working on the next one so let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They truly make it easier to write this story! I have been plotting this story in the past few days and that will make it much easier to write, so yay! I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Two days had passed since Juliana had run to the forest to get away from her father and now she wished that she had talked to him or at least to allow him to explain why this marriage would take place. But she hadn't. Instead she took Robb's horse and fled into the woods only to be found by her brother Jon and scolded for her foolishness.

Before the sun was up on the third day, Juliana dressed in a pair of trousers that she would wear when she sparred with her brothers. But this was not a day for friendly sparring. Her mother did not believe that her brother and father were in any danger, but Juliana believed otherwise. Robb was her twin and she just knew that something was not right. Grabbing her dark blue cloak, she secured it before slipping into her riding boots and leaving her chambers with a quiver full of arrows and other weapons that were concealed.

Arrow trailed after her as if he already knew that they were leaving without the consent of her mother.

"Do you plan to do this alone?" a voice asked as they came out from the shadows. "Or do you plan to play hero by yourself?"

"I do not have time to argue with you." Juliana said as she looked into Jon's dark eyes.

Moving around Jon, she opened the door to Robb's chambers. What she was looking for was on his bed. With a small smile, she watched as Grey Wind perked his head up when he saw who it was that had opened the door.

"Grey Wind, come."

No other words were said to the direwolf. They weren't needed at the moment. After Grey Wind exited Robb's empty chambers, Juliana closed the door so that no one would be the wiser. Taking a deep breath, she and Jon went down the stairs and the three direwolves followed after them.

"If your mother finds out that we've left Winterfell-"

"You don't have to come Jon," Juliana said. "And my mother knows me well enough to know that this would have been something I came up with."

"Let you go out there? Alone?" Jon asked with disbelief in his voice. "What kind of brother do you take me for?"

Smiling, Juliana looked at him. "One of the best there are."

The rest of the walk was made in silence. Although he hadn't come out and said the words, Juliana just knew that Jon would come with her even if she did not wish for him to. Jon was protective of his family and Juliana tended to find trouble even when she wasn't looking for it.

When they arrived at the stables she saw that her horse was already saddled along with Jon's. "You planned to come even if you hadn't caught me in the hallway?"

"I won't allow you to put yourself in danger if I can help it. You are my sister and Robb is my brother. We will find him and our father."

Turning and facing her brother, Juliana wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you."

Although her voice was soft, she knew he heard her. When Jon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, she knew that it could be the last time they defied her mother together. Leaving his arms, Juliana walked over to her horse and mounted him quickly. She did not want to waste anymore time in finding her father and her brother.

"Your wedding has been delayed." Jon said as he got on his own horse.

"I refused to be married without my father and brother present and the king seemed to understand my wish to have all my family there."

"And yet he does not spare any men to look for them when most of his children believe something has happened."

"My mother must have made him believe that he is just delayed. It would not surprise me in the least bit. Come on, they were going quite the distance and if we wish to find them, we must make haste."

Grabbing the reins of her horse, Juliana took the lead. When they got to the gates, she had no problem convincing the guard that she and Jon were just taking three wolves on a run and then would return. She didn't want to lie to the man in charge of the gate, but if she had spoken of where she truly planned to go with her brother, there was no chance that the man would stop her and report her to her mother.

Shaking off any guilt she had over the lies she told, she waited for Jon's nod and then they rode into the forest with the growing direwolves at their sides. When she and Jon had first started taking them out into the forest to run about, she had feared they wouldn't be able to keep up with the horses, but they had no issues about it. Even though they were young, they were also fast and dangerous when they needed to be.

Once she believed that they were far enough away, Juliana reigned her horse in so that she could speak to Jon. When he saw what she was doing, he followed her lead.

"Has anyone said anything that you've heard that could give us an idea of where Robb and our father might be?"

"From what the maids were talking about in the kitchens last night," Jon started before he turned and looked at his sister. "He might be looking for information. And as you know, if someone wants information the place to go would be-"

"Farther than what I thought he might go," Juliana said as she cut off what he was going to say. "Did they say what information he was looking for? And why did he take Robb with him?"

"I don't know," Jon said. "They stopped talking when they saw me."

"We should go then. I do not want to waste any more time."

Nodding his head in understanding, Jon and Juliana rode off together. They rode side by side most of the journey. The only time they stopped was so the horses could rest and drink from a stream. It was nearing the hours of the afternoon which meant that her mother and all of Winterfell knew that she was gone. Not just her, but Jon and three direwolf pups.

"Do you think she'll be cross with me?" Jon's question shook Juliana out of her thoughts. Turning and looking at him, she looked puzzled. "Your mother. I know she'll blame me for influencing you to leave Winterfell to look for Robb and-"

"I plan to tell the truth to her," Juliana said. "I planned everything and you couldn't convince me to forgo my plan. And so I tricked you into coming with me."

"Your mother will never believe such a thing."

"It does not matter what she believes Jon," Juliana said. "The king will be there to hear me speak of why I disobeyed. You will not see punishment for my stubbornness."

"Your mother-"

"Will have to listen. I promise you Jon, you will not see punishment. Punishment should only fit the crime of what should happen to the one that comes up with the crime."

"Is this a crime?" Jon asked as he helped her back onto her horse.

"Only in the eyes of my mother."

"Then it would be best if we didn't get caught."

Riding forward along the path, Juliana had to bring her horse to a stop. She believe that her eyes were deceiving her. Looking to her brother, Juliana saw him smile. Dismounting her horse, Juliana couldn't help but smile when she saw her twin brother and their father on their horses. Hearing Jon get off his horse and come stand next to her, she looked at him. He did not have a smile on his face. "Father does not look happy."

"He's alive as is Robb."

"Will it be worth it?"

"What?" Juliana asked looking into his eyes.

"Sneaking out of Winterfell to find them on the day that you were supposed to marry Jaime Lannister? Your father will not allow this to go unpunished."

"If I had the choice, I would do it again without a second thought," Juliana told him as she took a step away from her half brother. "I would do it for you as well."

Seeing her family stop their horses and dismounting, Juliana moved towards Robb first. "I felt that you were hurt, but I-"

"You left home because you felt I was hurt?" Robb questioned her in a soft tone before hugging her. "You should know better than to know I wouldn't go without a fight. We were delayed, that is all."

"Delayed?" Juliana asked. "You weren't leaving because you did not wish for me to marry-"

"I do not wish for you to marry him," Robb said shaking his head. "But it is what the king wishes."

Letting go of her brother, even though she did not wish to, Juliana saw that his arm was wrapped poorly. For once she bit her tongue before looking to her father.

"Did you have permission to leave Winterfell?"

"Father, please understand that I-"

When she didn't answer his question, Lord Stark turned his gaze to Jon Snow. "Did the two of you have permission to leave Winterfell?"

"No. We left while everyone slept under the pretense that we were taking the pups for a run in the forest."

Knowing what she did was wrong, Juliana did not look to the floor to escape her father's disappointed eyes.

"You are to be a married woman, Juliana. What message does it send that the two of you left in the middle of the night with no escort? Or did not find it necessary to tell your mother where you planned to go?"

"She wouldn't listen."

"Your mother is the Lady of Winterfell and rules in my stead when I am away. She does not need to listen to you. My daughter you will have to be punished. You know this, do you not?"

"I do and I only ask one thing father."

"Go on."

"Do not allow my mother to punish Jon for this. He tried to talk me out of it, but I would not hear of it. I planned it all and I would have gone without an escort if he had not stopped me when I reached Robb's chambers to grab Grey Wind before leaving."

"Jon will not be punished for your behavior as honorable as you were trying to be."

Nodding her head, Juliana looked at Robb and then back to her father. "Where were you? Mother said you would be back in time for the wedding, but you were not and so the king declared it postponed until the two of you returned. Did you know he would do that?"

"There were deserters."

"Surly that could not have kept you for three days."

"There were many of them," Robb said as he took his sister's hand. "We did not wish to tell because you had enough to worry about with your wedding happening so quickly."

"That was not my choice."

"Be that as it may," Lord Stark said. "We must return to Winterfell. The king will wish for your wedding to take place as soon as possible."

"Does that mean it will happen today?" Jon asked.

"No," Lord Stark said as he helped his daughter onto her horse. "But it is possible that it will happen in a day. Two days at most."

"Why must I marry him?" Juliana asked as she looked at her father. "I do not wish to."

"But your king does and so you will," Lord Stark said. "And your sister cannot marry until you do and she is to marry the prince."

* * *

_**A/N: Well there is the next chapter! I'm watching the USA vs. Russia men's hockey game, so I will start the next chapter while I watch.** _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh gosh I don't think I should be watching the hockey games while writing. It was Russia and the USA and oh gosh that game had my heart going that is for sure! **

**A/N2: Thank you to my friends who have been helping me with my story! Much appreciated! And thank you for the reviews! They made getting this chapter done much easier!**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

The King was sprawled obscenely in the chair, his crown of golden antlers askew in the scraggly hair. Groans and cracks protested his weight, muffled by the bulk of him and the table. Her father stood behind the King, on his right, with a frowned and stern disposition. Juliana's eyes quickly averted, not wanting to see the disappointment in his gaze. Ser Baristan was to the left of the King, unbiased in the situation, yet sombre in his own right. She would receive no reassurance there.

Shifting her weight as the cool, damp chill rose from the thick stones froze her feet, she tensed as the people stared at her back. It was ridiculous to think that so many people where here to have her judged for caring about the well-being of her family. Nonetheless, she was a woman, and a woman's place was at the home, not riding through the countryside.

To distract herself from the pending judgement, her ears picked up the obvious revulsion the South had for Northern hospitality. It was too harsh and isolated for people who were used to being warm and able to obtain whatever they wanted. With the wedding setback for yet another seven days, most didn't have the patience to wait it out, fidgeting and fussing every time they left their rooms. Hiding her thoughts, she mentally smirked as one particular southerner shifted and coughed on the creaking benches while a Northern Lord pushed back his cloak to allow the chill to cool his blood from the overheating he received with the amount of people in the hall.

She should have known that Septa Mordane would check on her still as she had when a child. It was reckless of her not to remember, and while she was used to the possibility of a scolding from her mother and father for her boldness, it was strange and unnecessary for the King to be brought in for such matters. Clasping her shaking hands together, she glanced towards Ser Jaime Lannister, looking splendid in his Kingsguard uniform. The Kingslayer was to be her husband in a matter of days—not something she was looking forward to. The King did not think to give her time to adjust to her new station as the future Lady Lannister, nor did he give her time to prepare herself for the month long relocation looming in her future. Noticing her gaze, his green eyes snapped to hers. Inhaling sharply, she turned her attention back to her feet. The King wasn't known to let things happen quietly, and Juliana knew that her judgment would be something shocking.

"So, _Girl_, marrying the Kingslayer must frighten you so much that you run away before the sun rises to find your father."

Keeping her eyes focused on the floor, Juliana felt her heart beat faster as she heard what the King said. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, but she knew that since her mother was not listening to her she had to find her brother with or without her consent.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Looking up, Juliana took in the sight of her King. He was not showing any sign of patience that her father had shown her as she grew up. "I did not intend to run away, my King. I just wished to know if my brother and father were still alive."

"Are you or are you not the daughter of a Lord?"

Straightening her shoulders as if to defend off the words that could harm her, Juliana did not look away. She refused to show fear, especially with a Lannister in the room. That was something her father had taught her. "I am."

"Then why not go to the guards?" he asked. "It is what they are bloody there for! It would have saved us all the trouble of having to be here."

Sucking in her breath, Juliana could feel the tears in her eyes. He was right. The King was right. If she had just gone to a few of the guards that were in Winterfell all of this could have been avoided. But she hadn't and now she had to deal with her actions. With her eyes still on her King she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She acted too quickly without a thought and now everyone in Winterfell would know of what happened. The way the King looked at her did not put her at ease for he had yet to speak of her impending punishment. Whatever it may be, she would take it. Hopefully he would remember that he liked the Starks and would go easy on her but she wouldn't hold her breath on it.

"It has been decided that since you are to be married in a week that your punishment will be conducted by that of your husband to be."

Rising from his seat, Robert Baratheon and his guards passed by Juliana without a second glance as he walked past her in order to leave the chilly hall. Dropping her head, she looked to her father who was not showing any emotion at all. Wiping her face from the tears that had leaked from her eyes after the King's departure, Juliana walked to where her father stood with his eyes on his eldest daughter.

"I am so sorry, Father, please-"

What she was trying to say to her father was cut off by a hand grabbing her on her arm and pulling her away from her parents. At first she tried to fight off the hand, but then she realized who it was that had grabbed and left with him.

As the two of them left the hall together, Juliana did not notice that Septa Mordane was following them. The people of Winterfell watched as the Kingslayer walked with her, his grip on her arm was obvious as was the Septa that followed. If Septa Mordane was anything it was diligent in her duties to the Stark children even if one was to be married. Walking into the stables, Jaime released her arm before looking where Theon was cleaning Lord Stark's saddle. He wasn't the only one that was staring at them. "Leave us."

Juliana closed her eyes and turned away so that the stable hands could not see the shock in her eyes or her face. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked into the green eyes of Jaime, her future husband. But before he could say a word she felt a hand grab onto her wrist. Turning and looking at Theon, she was confused. "Juliana-"

Even before Theon could finish was he wanted to say to her, Juliana felt the pressure on her upper arm as she was yanked back and when her back hit the wall of one of the stables, she realized that Jaime had taken exception to the way Theon had addressed her and grabbed her so freely. As Jaime released his hold on Juliana, she watched as he turned and with his arm, swung at Theon's face. Once Jaime's fist landed upon Theon's nose, the blood started gushing down his face and Jaime pulled his dagger and pressed it to Theon's throat before he could even think of retaliating. "Lannister business is Lannister business and a Lannister always pays their debts."

"She's no Lannister. She's a Stark of Winterfell and always will be."

Jaime couldn't help himself but laugh at Theon's words. "In a week she will be my wife. She will have my cock in her and she will bare my children. Make no mistake Greyjoy, she is a Lannister."

When she looked up, Juliana saw Jaime's golden hair and his body was blocking Theon's so it was not possible for her to do anything but look on. Her husband to be had lowered his voice so but she could still hear him. Every word he said. Never one to be afraid in her own home, Juliana moved forward and gently put her hand on Jaime's arm.

"My Lord, please let him go. He is in the service of my father and I do not think he would appreciate it if his ward were to come up dead."

"Heed my words Greyjoy."

Not allowing Theon a moment to say anything, Jaime grabbed him by the throat and walked over to entrance of the stables and pushed him back. Hearing the splatter of the mud, Juliana moved closer to see if she had truly heard what she thought. Gasping in surprise, Juliana covered her mouth with her hands at seeing Theon drenched in mud.

Moving away from both men, Jaime's voice stopped her in her tracks.. "My Lady, we need to speak."

Turning so that she were to face him, Juliana glanced at Theon's retreating figure.

"My Lord-"

"My Lady it seems that whenever you go off on your own, trouble seems to find you."

"My Lord I-"

Ignoring what Juliana was trying to say, Jaime ran his hand through his golden locks before he looked into her blue eyes. "Your punishment and there must be a punishment is that you will receive your Lannister guards early along with a handmaiden of my choosing," Jaime continued to look into her eyes and could see the anger brewing in there. "From this day forward you will go no where without an escort."

"My Lord," Juliana said as she backed away from him. "I beg of you not to do this. I know I must be punished, but I-"

"My decision is final."

The anger in her eyes was as obvious that it was cold in Winterfell. "Maybe Theon Greyjoy is right. I am no Lannister because I do not see how one that is supposed to start a life with another would be so cruel as to take away someone's freedom."

"You heard what I said to the kraken?" Jaime questioned her with a smirk upon his face.

"Every word, _Ser_." She said sneering at his title.

"Then you know that you will be mine in mere days. The King demands punishment and what the King wants he shall have."

Turning around, Juliana was heading towards the entrance of the stables when she felt a hand grip her upper arm. "When I said that you will go no where without an escort I meant it." Taking her arm he looped it through his and held her hand tightly without gripping it painfully. "Where are we going?"

* * *

With her dark blue dress with silver embroidery, Juliana had to force a smile as she allowed the handmaid that her husband to be had picked for her brush her hair. It was hard for her to show him any gratitude. She knew that she had to be punished for her behavior, but her lack of freedom was not something she wanted for herself. The way Ser Jaime had informed her that she would receive her guards early, it meant that he planned on giving her guards and a handmaiden after they were wed. Sure the Lannister's were a powerful family, but surely no one would think to harm her once they were wed, Everyone in the seven kingdoms knew he was the best swordsman so who in their right minds would pick a fight with him willingly?

"My Lady are you sure you do not want me to style it as the ladies of the south?"

"I am not in the south," Juliana said as she sat at the vanity. "I am a Northern by blood and so I will wear it how I am expected while in the North."

"Of course, My Lady."

Rising to her feet, Juliana looked at the handmaiden and sighed. The girl was quite pretty and Juliana had nothing against her besides the fact that her husband to be had dismissed her maid that she had since she was a young child. There was nothing more she wanted to do than just walk up to Jaime Lannister and demand for her maid back, but she knew that he would never agree to such a demand. This was her own doing and so she would have to deal with the consequences.

Hearing the knock on the door, Juliana ignored the loud knocking as the handmaiden went over to the door. Moving to her bookcase, Juliana had her back to the door. She figured it was Jaime coming to escort her to dinner, but she needed to settle her nerves a bit before looking at him. The last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself by saying something she would later regret.

"My Lady, your brother requests an audience."

With her back to the door still, Juliana felt a grin form on her face. "Which one?"

"My Lady?" the maid asked.

"Which brother? I have four of them."

"My sister is thinks she is funny," Robb's voice sounded out in the room and Juliana could tell by the tone of voice that he was in no mood for her humor. "What she has yet to figure out is that she is not that funny."

Glancing at the book in her hands, Juliana placed it back on the shelf before turning and looking at her twin. He had the look on his face that made you believe that he was in a foul mood and he was. Turning her attention from her brother to the maid, she gave her a small smile. "My brother is always welcome. Please fetch him some wine."

"Of course, My Lady."

Motioning for Robb to take a seat in the chair that was in front of the fire. Glancing to the side she watched at the maid was going about pouring wine for them. Sitting in the seat across from her brother, she looked into his eyes and saw something that she hadn't seen in sometime when it came to her. Worry.

"Robb…"

"Theon came to be earlier after he had been to see Maester Luwin. He was drenched in mud and his nose broken."

"I know." Juliana said without a hint of remorse.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Then you know he accuses the Kingslayer, your future husband of beating him without a cause?" Robb questioned her. "He means to go to father and tell him about it. It worries me."

"What does?" Juliana asked as the maid placed the wine in front of them. "Please leave us alone. This is a family matter."

Once the maid was on the other side of the room, Juliana waited a moment before looking back at her brother. She would see that he was struggling with finding the right words to say so that he would not offend her. Unfortunately for Robb he wished to speak with her on a day where things were emotional for her.

"What worries you, brother?"

"If Jaime Lannister can beat a man unprovoked it makes me wonder what he'll do to my sister."

"It was not unprovoked."

"How do you know? You cannot believe everything he tells you."

"He didn't need to tell me anything, Robb. I saw it happen. I was there."

"What did Theon do that was so awful that he was thrown into a mud pit after being attacked by the Kingslayer?"

"He grabbed me and Jaime did not appreciate Theon touching what is his. It would seem that Jaime Lannister likes to protect what is his."

"His?" Robb asked. "Is that what you are? Something that belongs to Jaime Lannister?"

"Soon enough. I have Lannister guards and a new maid who are all appointed by him. In a few days time he will be my husband and I will be his in every sense of the word."

Shaking his head, Robb placed his head in his hands. Ever since the King and the people from the south came, everything was not going the way he believed it should. He sister, his twin sister was to marry the Queen's twin brother. He had yet to make it known to his sister that he did not approve, but he didn't have to say a word, Juliana always knew.

"Can you be happy away from Winterfell?"

"I hope so."

"Well isn't this cozy."

Looking up, Juliana saw that her chamber door was opened and the man they were speaking of was standing there in his white cloak and armor. Both Robb and Juliana stood up from their seats. Taking Juliana's hand, Robb kissed it before giving her a smile and placing a kiss on her temple. "I will see you at dinner."

"Ser Jaime."

"Ah the great and illustrious Winterfell heir." Jaime jeered as Robb walked past him and out of his sister's chambers.

Rolling her eyes, Juliana picked up the goblet of untouched wine and walked over to her window.

"Are you going to sulk by the window?"

"I am not sulking," Juliana said as her eyes continued looking out the window. "Just watching."

Somehow with all the armor he wore, Jaime crossed the room making very little sound. Only when he took her goblet of wine from her hand, did she realize he was standing next to her. Looking to him, she watched as he downed her entire goblet of wine without blinking. "There is another cup on the table. You could have had that one."

"Wasn't sure if your brother spit in it."

"How do you know I didn't spit in that one?" Juliana asked, a small hint of a smile gracing her face. "After all I hadn't taken a single sip of it."

"What are you watching?" Jaime questioned her as he moved to look out the window.

"My brother is playing with Arrow. He's been itching to go for a ride lately."

"Your father's bastard?"

"Not my brother Jon," Juliana said glaring at Jaime who only gave her a smirk before they both returned their gazes to the outside. "I meant the pups. It has been too long since I took Ghost and some of the other pups on a run in the woods. Maybe after dinner Jon and I will take them."

"Or maybe, I will take you," Jaime said. "But for now we are going to be late for the feast and I believe I will escort my future bride to her seat."

* * *

**A/N: There is the next one! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of where this story is going or if you have a suggestion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So the olympics didn't turn out how I expected or rather wanted them to. I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I ended up having jury duty and normally I'm fine with it but all my appointments had to be rescheduled and it was a mess. I had a mole removed on Thursday and I haven't slept well since then, so blame any errors on the lack of sleep.  
_**

**_A/N2: Thank you for the reviews they helped get this chapter done faster than I thought I'd get it done. I truly appreciate it!_  
**

**_A/N3: Hopefully I'll get my mojo back and can get a chapter out for my Robb/OC story. Wish me luck!_**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Taking a small sip from her watered down wine, Juliana looked to Robb before looking to where the king was having his fun with one of the serving girls. She did her best to hide the disgust upon her face. Letting out the long sigh that had been bottled up inside her, Juliana smiled as she felt something lay upon her feet under the table. That brought a smile to her face.

"I believe that Arrow thinks that I have abandoned him," Juliana whispered to Robb. Seeing the grin on his face she shook her head knowingly. "I will assume that Grey Wind has also joined us?"

"He has," Robb told her as he poured some more watered down wine into her goblet. "Have you forgiven me for my words from earlier?"

"Your words did not offend me, brother. It was the accusation. Jaime Lannister was doing nothing wrong in the stables. Septa Mordane was there as well. You could ask her."

"You both left quickly after the King announced your punishment would be in Lannister's hands."

"I wanted to apologize to father but he pulled me away. He was not cruel and did not lay a hand on me," Juliana said as she felt Arrow jump into her lap. Taking a piece of chicken off her plate, she lowered her hand to offer it to her direwolf. "Theon offended Ser Jaime. He grabbed me and insulted him and Ser Jaime seems to like everyone to know that they may not touch what is his."

"You are not his," Robb stated in a fierce tone of voice. "Not yet."

"Soon enough," Juliana said as she glanced to where her husband to be stood off to the side of the King with yet another serving wench. "I hope he will not be like the King. I might not love him, but I could grow to care if he isn't like that."

"For you I hope that he is a gentlemen." Robb said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Why did mother have to ask Jon not to sit with us?" Juliana complained to her brother. "It would have been perfect. The three of us and no Theon."

"Do you think Theon loves you?" Robb asked, catching his twin's eyes. "Do you think that is possible?"

"I don't. Robb, you are not just my brother, but my twin and I will love you forever, but Theon doesn't love me anymore than he loves Ros. For him all it's about is what is under a woman's dress and he'll never have that with me. Ser Jaime made him well aware of it."

"I'm sure that he did."

"Oh, please like you wouldn't act the same way with whoever you end up having to marry," Juliana smirked at him before glancing at their mother who was watching the King's outlandish behavior. "Mother is cross with me."

"What have you done from the time we got back to now that would anger her?" Robb questioned her with amusement in his voice.

"I might have said something about making sure Jon was at my wedding. She doesn't think he belongs there and I happen to disagree."

"You wish to have him at the wedding?" Robb asked, not very surprised by her announcement.

"Of course I do," she said with a smile. "Robb no matter what, Jon is and always will be family. How can I get married and not have him there? He has always been there for me, especially when I was mad at you."

"I remember. He was always trying to keep the peace between us and Theon-"

"Theon was creating havoc. If I could chose I would have Theon stay away and Jon be there."

"Why shouldn't you pick who attends your wedding?" he asked her. "It is your wedding afterall, is it not?"

"I'm going to talk to Ser Jaime about it. Mother thinks that having a bastard there would insult them. But since when has that ever bothered me?"

"Be careful Ana," Robb said taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. "She is still our mother and is trying to look out for you as best she can."

"Whose side are you on Robb? Do you not think Jon deserves to be at my wedding?" she asked.

"You are to be a Lannister," he reminded her. "Don't they always get what they want?"

With a grin, Juliana leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her twin might not always agree with her actions but he did have her best interests in his mind and heart. Taking a large chunk of chicken off his plate, she tore it in half before giving it to the direwolves that were sitting with them.

"Where are your guards?" Robb asked her noticing for the first time since Jaime Lannister escorted his sister into the hall that he hadn't seen them.

"I don't know," Juliana said with a smile on her face. Looking to where her future husband was, she did not meet his eye which meant he was occupied with watching over his post. Handing Arrow to Robb, she got up from her seat and walked as quickly as she could to the man she saw with her father.

Her smile couldn't get any bigger. As soon as she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck. "Uncle Benjen. You snuck in!"

"Juliana, my darling girl. Look at you," Benjen Stark, a man of the Night's Watch said with a smile as he stepped back to look at his brother's eldest daughter. "You are a vision."

"You flatter me uncle," she smiled before hugging him again. "I have missed you."

"And I you. Are you still causing trouble?" Benjen inquired.

"When does she not?" the voice of her father, stopped the grin from forming on her face.

"Father-"

"Walk with me Juliana," Eddard Stark requested of her. "I wish to speak with you for a moment."

Kissing her uncle's cheek, she linked her arm with his as they walked away to a more secluded area of the hall. It didn't take them long to reach the area that wasn't overrun with those that traveled with the King to the North.

"You look beautiful. Watching you grow with Robb and Jon, I believed that you were going to be trouble for me."

"I am trouble," Juliana smiled as she held her father's hand in her own. "I am sorry father, truly. I never meant to cause any trouble, but you and Robb had not returned and I suppose I over reacted. We were not told where you had gone and I know I should not have left with just Jon and no guards and no permission to do so."

"Even when you were a small child you knew when your brother needed you. I do wonder how things will be when you live in the south while he stays in the north."

"I hope he will allow me to visit Winterfell at some point."

"Your brother or your husband to be?"

Looking down at her feet before she met his eyes she whispered her answer to him. "Both."

"I am sure that you and Robb will remain close even when you are far apart," Eddard told her as he brought his hand to her cheek. "You must be mindful of the Lannister's."

Nodding her head, she gave her father a small smile. "I promise. I will always help the pack as long as I can."

"I know you will," he told her as he brought her head forward and placed a light kiss upon her head. "You still have two days left as a Stark."

Nodding her head in understanding, she allowed her father to take her arm and together they headed back towards the feast. Smiling at her father, she squeezed his hand. "Everything will be alright. Won't it?"

Taking her face into his hands, Eddard Stark brought his eldest daughter's head close to him and placed a kiss upon her head. "I hope so."

Smiling at her father, she allowed him to take her arm so that they could go and rejoin the feast that was being held in honor of the King. As they were walking, someone moved in front of her father which caused them to stop walking.

Looking at his daughter and then to her future husband, the Kingslayer, Eddard tried to move around him. Jaime Lannister wasn't about to allow it to happen just yet. He was off duty now and had been trying to find his future bride for the last little while with no luck, but as his luck would have it, when he saw Lord Eddard Stark walking he meant to find out if he had seen his eldest daughter. As he got closer, he noticed the one he was looking for had been with her father.

"Your pardon."

Not allowing Lord Stark nor his future bride through, Jaime's smile didn't reach his eyes, but he knew he had the attention of both Stark's. "I hear we might be neighbors soon. I hope it's true. I know my wife to be would really enjoy having her family closer than a month's journey."

Glancing to his daughter who tightened her grip on her father's arm, Eddard then looked at the man who would be taking care of his daughter. "Yes, the King has honored me with his offer."

Juliana watched Jaime as he interacted with her father. She knew about the bad blood between the families and although she would never speak it in such a manner, but she believed her father to right on the matter. To let her future husband know what she thought of the matter before they were even married would not be one of her wisest decisions.

"I'm sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate the new title, if you accept," Jaime said as he looked Eddard Stark and to his daughter before bringing his gaze back to the Lord of Winterfell. "It would be good to have you in the field. The competition has become a bit stale."

"I don't fight in tournaments."

Juliana smiled at her father when she caught his gaze. She, of course knew all about the reasoning behind his decision not to fight in such things. Although she and Sansa disagree on the subject, she knew Arya understood it.

"No?" Jaime's snide tone questioned him. "Getting a little old for it? Don't wish for your daughters to see you defeated?"

Leaning a little closer to Jaime Lannister, Lord Stark replied in a tone that held no room for an argument. "I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do."

With his daughter's arm still with his, Lord Stark walked away from the man, but before they got too far from him, she heard Jaime's last words. "Well said."

"I wouldn't want you to fight in a tournament," Juliana told her father as she stopped walking so she could look into his eyes. "Not because I don't believe in you, but for the reason that they hold no value on a man in battle. You are still one of the best fighters to me."

Placing his lips upon her head once more, Eddard smiled at his daughter before allowing her to go back to her seat next to her brother. With a small smile upon her face, Juliana walked away from him and sat next to Robb.

"Uncle Benjen is here."

"I know," Juliana said with a smile as she turned to look at him. "I saw him before Father and I talked."

"Of course you did," Robb said with a roll of his eyes. "Did you know that he was making the journey?"

"I did not. But it will be nice to see him before leaving Winterfell."

"Do not think about it, Ana," Robb said gently as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Enjoy the time you have left here."

"Will I no longer be welcome at Winterfell once I leave for King's Landing?" Juliana asked, unsure if she truly wanted to know the answer.

Before he had a chance to answer, they heard a loud shriek from Sansa. She had yelled Arya's name, but even if she hadn't it was obvious who the culprit was. The food Sansa's friend was cleaning up off her face made it obvious. Juliana just shook her head at the matter, it was something she was used to. Arya got the exact reaction out of her older sister that she wanted.

"Your turn."

Hearing Robb's voice, Juliana knew he was right. Leaving her seat once again she made her way to where Arya was sitting with Bran and Rickon. Placing her hand on Arya's arm to stop the second shot, Juliana pushed it away from her. "Time for bed. Let's go, Arya."

Looking into Juliana's eyes, Arya knew better than to argue with her. Getting out of her seat, Arya started her way to her chambers, but she turned and saw that Juliana was not following her. Instead she was picking up their youngest brother who had fallen asleep. She nodded to their mother before catching up to Arya.

"You could have left him," Arya told her. "Then Robb would have to leave as well."

"It doesn't bother me Arya. I will miss him enough when I journey to the South."

"I don't want you to marry him," Arya said as she pushed the door open to Rickon's room. "You will miss Winterfell too much."

Placing Rickon on his bed, she took off his boots before covering him with the furs that were on the bed. Placing a soft kiss upon his head, she patted the spot beside him. Shaggydog, Rickon's direwolf jumped upon the bed and laid next to him. "I love you Rickon." After leaving one more kiss upon his head, Juliana got up and blew out some of the candles.

Once Juliana and Arya left Rickon's room, they heard the guard behind them. As soon as they reached Arya's chambers, they went inside and closed the door without saying a word to the guard. Seeing the three direwolves in Arya's room, Juliana laughed. It was as if her wolf had a sense of where she was going to be and made sure to be there before her. What was a little surprising was the fact that Ghost was also in the chamber along with Arya's own direwolf Nymeria.

"Will you stay tonight?" Arya asked as Juliana turned back to the door. "I want to talk to you without the others around."

Giving her sister a nod, Arya got ready for bed. "One of your night dresses is in the closet from the last time you were here."

Moving away from the door, Juliana changed from her gown and into the night dress as Arya did the same. The two sisters who were more alike than their mother would like to admit to, laid down in Arya's bed under the furs. "Is it alright if they join us on the bed?"

"Nymeria! Come!"

Watching as the young direwolf jumped onto the bed, she settled next to her master's side. It wasn't long before Arrow and Ghost were following Nymeria's lead. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Do you really have to marry the Kingslayer?" Arya asked. "It doesn't seem right. Father doesn't like the Lannister's and they don't care for him either. So why would you have to marry him?"

"For the same reason that Father will become the next Hand of the King," Juliana said looking into Arya's eyes. "It is what the King wishes."

"He is a lot older than you are."

"I know," Juliana said as she let out a sigh. "But Sansa cannot marry Prince Joffrey until I marry first. I am older and although she must wait a bit longer, the King wishes for this wedding to happen here in Winterfell. Maybe he believes it will help persuade Father into accepting the position."

"Does he even want to be the Hand of the King?" Arya questioned her sister. "I don't think he has even given the King an answer. Maybe they will all go away and we won't have to worry about them anymore."

"I wish it worked that way my little warrior, but the King did not travel for a month to come to Winterfell and walk away empty handed."

"I wish they would all go away and leave the North to us. They don't like it. I can tell."

"It would seem that way," Juliana agreed. "But they won't leave until the King is ready to leave."

"When will that be?"

"When Father agrees to the offer."

"Sansa says she's in love with the prince. How can she know after a short amount of time?" Arya asked. "Do you love Ser Jaime?"

"I hope that in time I may grow to love him," Juliana said. "But what I feel does not matter. This marriage will take place and I will give Jaime Lannister sons."

"And daughters. You know you want one."

"Only if she is just like you," Juliana whispered as she ran her hand down her youngest sister's face. "Never change Arya."

"Never."

The two sister's did not talk for much longer as the events of the night wore them out. It was hard to believe that Juliana would be a married woman in just two days, less than that if she wanted to count the hours. But she didn't. All she wanted was to go back to a time where the King wasn't in Winterfell and did not wish for her to marry a Lannister so that he could force the families to get along. Then he could marry his oldest son Joffrey to her sister Sansa.

Enjoying the time she had left with her siblings in Winterfell was the last thought that went through Juliana's head before sleep claimed her. The next day would be her last full day as a Stark of Winterfell. Soon she would be Lady Juliana Lannister, the wife of Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer as he was known by so many throughout the seven kingdoms.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there is the next chapter! Chapter six might have to be broken up. Big events are coming up so I hope you'll stick around for that!**_


End file.
